Wake Up She's Gone
by Ibidem
Summary: Coming back to find everything has moved on. Asucaga. Squint for AthrunxMeyrin


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny or any of the characters. Sunrise (or whatever) owns them.

**Wake Up She's Gone**

_"Time, which changes people, does not alter the image we have retained of them."_

- Marcel Proust

His eyes took in the gold and silver decoration that glittered and shimmered proudly from the four walls surrounding him. From the corner of the room came a slow waltz and couples took to the dance floor, dancing and weaving, creating a mesmerizing image. The large double doors, where the guests enter from, were being guarded by men and women in black trying to stay as much in the background as possible so as not the ruin the festive mood. Opposite from the doors he could easily spot the Representatives' table as it raised slightly higher than the other tables and from the purple uniforms that has become the trademark of Orb's Representatives.

Athrun waltzed across the dance floor catching the attention of many on-lookers and causing some whispering among the other guests. He looked down at his partner and saw that she was blushing lightly from all the attention. "Don' worry about them," said Athrun twirling her around, "Just focus on the dancing."

Meyrin smiled and him and nodded, content just to be with him. After a couple of minutes the music slowed to a stop and the couples dancing around the room returned to their seats. When everyone was seated properly the Head Representative stood up and raised a crystal glass tapping the glass gently with a spoon, the clear ringing from the glass caught the attention of the guests and the noise gradually disappeared.

The Head Representative looked around the room to make sure everyone was attentive. Athrun stiffened when he saw the Head Representative stand up to address the public. It was a long time since he has seen the Head Representative in real life and he just can't believe how much has changed in only three years. Beside him Meyrin watched him carefully gauging his emotions that flitted across his face.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come to celebrate my second year as Head Representative," a smile and a pause, "I feel that this is not a big occasion however, if you all think that it is necessary then I shall enjoy it without farther complaint and with much thanks in my heart."

A toast was held in honour for the Head Representative and a long winded speech followed which Athrun tuned out and focused his attention on the blonde who was seated beside the Head Representative. He watched the two interact, a light touch here and a stolen glance there, but what really caught his eye were the intricately designed rings sitting on their finger. The rings were not offensive in any physical way in fact it was beautiful and obvious a lot of care was taken into crafting them. However, it was the fact that it sat on _her_ finger usurping the place that once belonged to his ring. It made him feel hollow, simply hollow.

Applause rang through out the room and Athrun was taken away from his thoughts.

"Representative Hachiro is quite modest don't you think?" Meyrin said, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Orb is very lucky to have him."

The talked of Representative was now moving from person to person greeting them with a firm handshake and a flashing smile.

"The citizens of Orb love him because he is able to connect with them," Athrun answered absently, his mind still occupied with watching the Representatives at the table.

"Hachiro is deceptively innocent looking but is strong-willed and equally as stubborn as his fiancée."

Athrun looked up to see Kira coming to join their table.

"Lacus is going to be a while and politics is not my field," Kira explained with a sheepish smile. "I still don't feel that I belong here. I never thought that I would have been able to come to one of these political events and now that I'm here I want to leave."

Athrun did nothing besides nodding to show he acknowledged Kira's presence. Meyrin stood up. "Hello, General Yamato. It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

Kira gestured for her to sit down. "Please, it's just Kira. It has been a while since we met hasn't it?"

Meyrin nodded, "It has been awhile hasn't it? We tried to visit during the Earth-PLANTs tour but a busy schedule and certain people didn't allow us any chance to get away."

Kira and Meyrin continued their meaningless chats while both kept glancing at Athrun; he sat there posture stiff and tense, all the while watching the Representative's table. His eyes would flicker from between the Head Representative and his fiancée as if he wasn't quite sure who he should keep watch of and once in a while his fist would clench and then release.

"But at least you are good company and you're not vicious or backstabbing," said Kira. "I don't know how Cagalli was able to stay surrounded by those stuffy politicians everyday. Considering how hot-headed she was." Another glance at Athrun waiting for any kind of reaction.

Tensing, not quite sure how Athrun would react and even more uncertain of why Kira would bring her into the converstation, Meyrin scrambled for a way to steer the conversation away from this bombshell topic. "Well, politicians in Orb or PLANTs they're both of the same. Speaking of politics did you get chance to look over the new Umbrella Protection project?"

"Yes, I did. I must admit it is pretty impressive and I'm surprise that Athrun would be the one who took on the task," replied Kira. "An independent governing military body that whose main goal is to settle any dispute that would cause too much bloodshed. Like I said this is quite a monster of a project."

However, Kira was determined to get a response out of Athrun and if he needed to pick at old wounds then so be it. "However, I don't think Hachiro is going to approve of it and the Orb government is going to go against it if you bring the issue up at the World Union. But you know that don't you Athrun? Cagalli told you so."

Meyrin saw she wasn't going to be able to divert the Coordinator's conversation towards safer topic. Fine, if he's so determine to drop the bomb then let him deal with the aftermath. Meryin just nodded taking a sip from her glass. "I think I'll go get some fresh air," said Meyrin getting up and leaving the two men to deal with each other.

Finally, Athrun tore his gaze away from the Representatives and focused on Kira. "She's changed." A simple statement in a tone of surprise.

"You've changed too," said Kira. "As much as we want world to wait for us to gather ourselves before moving on we can't take too long because the world is moving. And it looks like you're still hooked on the past Athrun. Take a look-" he gestured toward the couple, "- she's moved on and is happy with her life. It's time you do too Athrun."

Kira stood up and clasped Athrun's shoulder. "Move on Athrun. However, as much as you want don't ruin what Cagalli has going on."

With that said Kira went to find Lacus leaving Athrun alone to contemplate his words. As for Athrun he took one look at Cagalli and his determination was set anew, he was going to move on with his life.


End file.
